Bad things Happen at the Mall
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: It's a week before the wedding of Harrier and Starling and the s are all at the mall shopping and stork warns them that bad things happen there but as ussual no body listens. What happens when he's right? What choas rains on them. AxP HxS
1. Chapter 1

Me: This may be the end of my writers block

Me: Well hold onto your hats people. I don't own the storm hawks but I do own this random story. So read and enjoy.

Piper: She's had a writer's block for the last few weeks and it broke a week ago but she's been busy and since softball game has been cancels because of a storm she can type.

Me: Shut it Piper. Now onto the story.

Aerrow and the storm hawks were taking a vacation on terra Rex for Starling and Harrier's wedding. It was the week before the wedding the girls deiced they needed to do some serious shopping for the wedding. Clothes were needed, shoes demanded, jewelry to wear, Hair to be preened and nails to be painted. So the four girls went to the mall on Terra Rex to enjoy a relaxing day at the beauty spa and get their hair trimmed and preened and possibly styled, and get their nails painted before heading off to do some shopping.

"I wouldn't do that… it could be… dangerous." Stork commented. Even though he had no idea what he was talking about, he was quite right.

Piper sat on a chair waiting for Saphire to come out in her sapphire blue dress she really wanted try on. Aria sat next to her, admiring her glittery silver nails which so nicely matched her hair. A silver dress with a lace sleeve sat next to her with matching silver strapped heels.

"Well… what do you think?" Saphire asked, stepping out of the dressing room in a sapphire blue dress with beads along the strap that went over her shoulder.

"Lovely." Piper answered. Aria nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Aria, your turn." Saphire exclaimed after returning to her stall to change out as Aria took the stall next to her. Piper sat there, staring at her green nails that matched Aerrow's eyes. It was because it matched Aerrow's eyes that Piper picked the color when she got her nails painted. Her toed were the same color which showed brightly in the white flip flops.

"Piper, Stop staring at Aerrow's eyes." Starling told her. The girls wouldn't leave Piper alone about the fact her nails matched Aerrow's eyes exactly and on purpose.

"I realize now that they kind of clash." Piper commented. Saphire sat down next to her.

"We told you to go with the gold so its match your eyes and your skin tone and go well together." Saphire exclaimed.

"She's right, we did. Your lucky we are getting them repainted when we get our hair styled for the wedding. This is just a relaxing day. We all know the guys have a bachelor's party before the wedding, we have a lady's relaxing day and Last night not married party where we do weird and crazy but fun things." Starling exclaimed.

"And our theme is wild and sexy. The guys will be out of the house for the night and won't be back 'til 3 in the morning at least. WE will be dressed in anything wild and sexy. It starts the moment the guys leave, and lets not forget the _'Party toys'_. My good they'll be hot." Saphire exclaimed.

"Party toys?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, the y males who come briefly for a dance and a little bit of… naughtiness. They'll be dressed up as doctors and vets." Aria exclaimed as she stepped out of the dressing room in a silver gown that went about mid calf with lace sleeves.

"Lovely dress." Piper commented.

"Keep it." Starling commanded.

"Your turn Piper." Saphire exclaimed. Piper nodded and picked up a dress in a navy blue color. She changed into it as the girl kept talking.

"Yeah, you guys aren't keeping them for more than an hour you hear me?" Starling asked. " I don't need Harrier thinking I'm cheating on him with a male striper."

"They are not stripers! They are sexy actors." Saphire retorted. Piper laughed in her stall.

"Not just actors… dancers too." Aria exclaimed.

"Aria go change out of that dress and back into your clothes." Staling commanded. Aria sighed and did what she was told.

"I can't believe I let you guys rent them." Starling groaned.

"We didn't rent them. They _offered_ to come. They wanted to come." Saphire retorted as Aria walked out of the stall and sat down. Piper stepped out of her stall in a navy blue dress with beads heavily strung onto the single strap that went over her left shoulder and had a misty effect with the beads along the bottom, making it look like a mist was coming up around her, thick at the bottom and thin at the top, but the effect only went to her knees. It was a floor length dress.

"It's beautiful!" Saphire exclaimed.

"No, it's not beautiful… it's gorgeous." Aria exclaimed, correcting Saphire.

"Not just that… it's Fabulous. Aerrow will notice you in that." Starling added. The girls nodded and let Piper finishing changing and paid for the dresses.

"Cash, credit, or debt? Would like us to deliver these or would you like to take them?" The cashier asked.

"Deliver." Saphire answered before Starling object.

"All right. Write down the address and we can have it delivered with our delivery boy on his next trip which is in 5 minutes." The cashier exclaimed. Saphire wrote down the address and paid with her brother's credit card which she had snatched…. Again.

"You know Saphire, one of these days your brother is gonna find out and kill you." Piper told her. Saphire laughed.

"But that day is not today. When that day comes I'll be prepared." Saphire answered. " Now lets go get some jewelry and Piper, we gotta get those ears pierced. Girls it's time for Clair's!" The girls ran for the all girls store with Hair accessories, earrings, earring holders, pillows, and just about anything for a girl.

"Oooo… we should make Piper get these." Aria exclaimed pointing to a pair of dangling earrings on display.

" No, we can't. She needs studs to start with because she has to leave them in for a year. Piper can't go into battle and do other things in dangling earrings." Saphire exclaimed looking a pair of mood earrings.

"These ones are both! Let me demonstrate. It's two parts." Aria exclaimed taking apart the earring so it became a stud and dangling part was in her hand then she put it back together. " These are designed for SkyKnight females but became something for the non skyknights."

"ooo… I like your idea Aria. Lets see, do they have them in dark blue?" Saphire asked, wandering around the rack with the earrings. " Found them."

"May I help you ladies?" A tall female with grey eyes and pink asked in uniform.

"Yes, We're trying to convince our friend here to get her Ears pierced since she's never gotten it done before." Aria answered.

"Ahhhh… we have a new pain-free way of piercing ears. Okay… it's not totally pain free…. It just feels like a pinch." The lady explained.

"Can we get these for her?" Saphire asked.

"Sure. We do all the earrings, even the huge hopes that have a 3 inch radius." ( for the people who forget what that is, it's a line going from the center to the edge. Forgive me for smart ass.) She exclaimed.

"I'll get my ears pierced." Piper exclaimed in a monotone. The girls cheered. The lady smiled.

"What earring would you like? We have a discount on all earrings so please choose any of them." The clerk exclaimed. Piper pointed to the dangling studs. The girls clapped their hands and the clerk nodded. An hour later the girls sat in the food court, studs in Piper's ears. Shrieks suddenly echoed through the mall. The girls bolted up from their seats and into the main part of the mall as the glass ceiling shattered into a million pieces as a skimmer went through it. Piper whipped out her staff as Aria pulled out her cross bow and Starling her nun chucks. Saphire whipped out her staff as the skimmer slammed against the floor as another one landed gracefully next to it.

"Good day ladies." Hissed a cruel voice.

Me: CLIFF HANGER! Aren't I evil? If you guys are lucky I'll update again tonight. If you go to and search for me, you'll find my new story. I've got the same username there as I do here. Go read it! PLEASE! I wanna be told weither or not it's good.

Piper: R&R! Saphire find that book and then start typing again.

Me: Fine. R&R!

Piper: I said that.

Me: Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay… It is Tuesday, 17 2008, and It is also 5:51 in the morning

Me: Okay… It is Tuesday, 17 2008, and It is also 5:51 in the morning. I gotta be off the computer for school at 6: 25. Let's see if I can get this chapter typed and posted, because if it's not this morning it's not gonna be today. I've got softball after school. ( Simi finals for the playoffs. YAY! We're in the running)

Piper: Get on with it already.

Me: Okay. I don't own the storm hawks but I do own Saphire and Aria. Now on with the story.

"It's you." Starling spat. Dark Ace smiled evilly.

"Who did you expect?" Dark Ace asked." After all… you are getting married in a week and I am planning to stop it."

"You evil monster." Saphire spat.

"I try." Dark Ace smiled and fired at the girl who just barely blocked the bolt, deflecting it with her staff which redirected it at a cart nearby. The malls costumers started to run and scream, bolting out of the mall.

"Well, you're stronger then I remember miss Saphire, but in the end I'll win, because no one can survive a bomb." Dark ace exclaimed with an even eviler smile as he pulled off a weird looking thing off his skimmer that had a timer on it. Aria attacked him, not willing to stand for that. Dark Ace slashed at her, leaving a gash going across her shoulders. He then kicked her in the stomach, sending her a few hundred feet away.

"You little piece of filth!" Piper exclaimed, attempting to hit Dark Ace with her staff as starling helped the young boy on the skimmer up and out with one of the employees of the place. She and Dark Ace battled on until he managed to throw her up on top of a cart, knocking her out cold with the impact, the gash across her back bleeding heavily.  
"You leave her be!" Starling roared as she threw her nun chucks at Dark Ace. He deflected them and she caught them and charged him. The battle raged on for about ten minutes before Dark Ace managed to throw Starling onto a bench which collapsed and knocked her out cold. Saphire had been hit by a stray attack and knocked into a wall rendering her out cold as well. The four girls all lay in different spots knocked out and bleeding.

"Well now, you're all tough enough to beat me. I wonder what your sky knights are like. Oh yes, weak, and powerless." The Dark Ace laughed at his own words as He planted the bomb onto one of the poles that remained standing. Quite a bite of damage had been done to the mall with their fight. The battle raged all over the place, trashing stores and hitting poles. He then climbed onto his skimmer and flew off, laughing as a media crew showed up.

- - -X

Meanwhile, the boys were at Harrier's house, watching a sport on TV when their show was interrupted by the news cast of what had happened at the mall.

"Pardon us for this interruption. The Terra Rex Mall has been raided by the Dark Ace who has placed a bomb in it and fought off numerous Attackers whom are still in the mall but no one is allow in unless they are a sky knight. Let's roll the footage of the battle." The speaker exclaimed. The boys watched Dark Ace and Saphire fight before she got thrown off the screen and they switched to another camera for Aria to get her butt kicked and switched camera's again for Piper to get her butt kicked and disappear. The final Clip was Starling being slammed into a pole and knocked out cold.

"Starling!" Harrier shouted. Aerrow stared at the screen and saw that all four girls had been beaten.

"Let's go get them." Aerrow exclaimed, bolting out the door with Harrier behind him. Finn and Junko did the same but Stork sat there and smirked.

"Cool… I get to choose the channel now." Stork exclaimed.

- - -X

When the males reached the Mall they raced through the doors, okay, Finnn and Junko attempted to but weren't allow to. As Harrier and Aerrow bolted into the mall, Saphire managed to emerge from the mall. Junko ran up to her and helped her. One of the medics took care of her wounds. Aria walked… or limbed out of the mall next. Finn willingly helped her to a medic. But even ten minutes later with 9 minutes left on the bomb, Harrier and Aerrow did not emerge with Piper and Starling.

- - -X

Me: Don't I pick horrible times and places for Cliff hangers? I'll update within the next day or two, promise. Even if it's small like this one I WILL update. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Chapter three, Bad things happen at the mall. I don't own the storm hawks. I just wish I did.

Random person: Saphire! You know own the storm hawks!

Me: (gets all excited) Really? OMG! Wait til I tell the fans!

Random person: I'm kidding.

Me: HOLE! ( shots them) sorry you had to see and hear that. Um…

Piper:… um… on with the story?

Me: Yeah… on with the story… akward….

Harrier and Aerrow ran next to each other as they hunted through the mall. They finally found Starling slumped against a fallen pole. She groaned as she tried to sit up. Harrier and Aerrow ran over.

"Starling…" Harrier exclaimed, carefully slipping his arm under Starling's shoulder and helped her stand.

"Harrier… Aerrow… the two of you have to get out… he placed a bomb…" Starling tried to explain.

"We know." Harrier told her.

"Get her out of here. I'll find Piper and get her out." Aerrow exclaimed. Harrier reluctantly nodded, not liking the fact that Aerrow might not come out at all.

"Alright. See you outside." Harrier exclaimed. " Or At least I'd better."

"You will Harrier, don't worry." Aerrow exclaimed.

"No, I'll still worry Aerrow. You're like a brother to me. Piper might as well be my sister. You storm hawks are family, I'd be half did if any of you died." Harrier exclaimed. Aerrow smiled.

"You're like a brother to me too, but I gotta find Piper. You'll see me outside. Don't worry." And with that Aerrow ran off, looking around for Piper. Harrier smiled sadly and started to walk out with Starling in his arms.

- - -X

"Where are they?" Finn muttered as he passed back and forth beside Aria's cot where she sat with her arm and shoulders patched up.

"Finn, they'll show up. "Aria told him. Harrier showed up from the entrance with Starling in his Arms. Finn sighed in relief and ran toward them.

"Where's Aerrow?" Finn asked.

"Inside looking for Piper." Harrier responded as he walked toward a medic and Aria. Aria stood and stepped aside so Harrier could set Starling down. Junko walked over with Saphire leaning on him, her arm patched up and her entire torso was wrapped in bandages for the gash across her chest and the gash across her back from when she was slammed into a pole.

"Hope they come out soon. Last I saw of Piper before I got hit, she was on top of a cart, out cold. She wasn't there when I came too. I figured she got out. I guess I was wrong." Saphire exclaimed, wincing at the pain she was going through for talking.

"Shhh… no talking. The medic says not to talk too much." Junko told her. Saphire nodded and returned her attention to the medic who was taking care of the gashes across Starling's chest, back, and arms. Finn and Aria stared at the entrance of the mall, hoping, praying, and believing that their friends would walk out any moment.

- - -X

Aerrow looked around, passing carts with objects knocked off of.

"PIPER!" He shouted, looking around for the girl, keeping his ears and mind open, hoping for a response, the bomb said he had only 3 minutes left and it would take two to get back to the entrance if he ran, but that was ignoring if he carried Piper, which could take 4 for all he knew, he didn't make habit of carrying girls.

"PIPER!"

"Aer-row…" was the cracked and whispered reply. Aerrow barely heard it but he caught it, his heart jumping into his throat. He looked around wildly for the girl.

"Piper, Where are you?" Aerrow asked, worry sliding into his voice.

"up… here…" was the cracked reply. Aerrow looked around and up. He spotted an arm dangling uselessly off a cart. He could see Piper's dark blue hair hanging off the edge. He knew she was behind the sign. He ran toward the cart and carefully pulled Piper down and into his arms, where she bleed from the wounds.Aerrow pulled her to his chest.

"Thank Atmos I found you. But we still need to get out." Aerrow exclaimed. He stared to run, passing the bomb that said 2:01 and then changed to 2:00. He still had a ways to go before he reached the entrance. He ran around blockages and jumped over lumber.

0:55

He ran on

0:54

He ran past claire's

0: 53

Stopped for a moment to look around for a few seconds, trying to remember where the entrance was.

0:35

He ran toward the entrance after looking at a map. He knew he was running out of time.

0:15

He could see the entrance, but it was still far away…

X-X-X-X

0:10

Aria was getting more and more scared and worried. Starling had been patched up and was leaning against Harrier and also staring at the entrance.

0:05

Saphire started to panic horribly.

0:04

"Aerrow…"

0:03

"Piper…"

0:02

" oh"

0:01

"Atmos"

0:00

BOOM! Screams of horror echoed as the building blew up and collapsed. Saphire and Aria screamed in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was Aria's Echoed call.

"PIPER! AERROW!" Saphire screamed as Starling started to cry. Finn stood next to Aria his breath heavy, as if he was going to start crying. Aria turned and buried her face into Finn's chest as Finn hugged her, silent tears streaming down his face. Junko was crying big tears by this point. Harrier started where the mall used to stand and watched the dust settle as a figure came forth.

Me: Aren't I evil? It's a cliff hanger.

Piper: What The Heck? It was just getting good!

Aerrow: You killed me… and Piper…

Me :Maybe. R&R! I'll update later. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. See YA!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, I'm done torturing you

Me: Okay, I'm done torturing you. Time for Part four of Bad things happen at the mall.

Piper: Did you actually kill that person who tricked you yesterday, the one in the beginning of the last chapter.

Me: Oh.. no… I shoot him with a tranquillizer gun. He's fine. He ran off this morning when he woke up.

Piper: Okay. I just wanted to clear up on that.

Me: okay… enough talking. Now onto the story.

- - -X

A figure emerged from the thick cloud of dust. No, it was two figures, one of them in the arms of another. Aerrow emerged from the cloud of dust carrying Piper. Harrier was the first to see this.

"YEAH!" He shouted, making everyone look up to see them emerge. Cheers erupted all around as Aerrow continued to walk toward them. A few medics ran toward them to take Piper, but Aerrow refused to let another man hold her. He set her down on a cot where the medics started to clean her wounds and bandage the ones that didn't need stitching. They got the materials to stitch the wounds shut and did just that.

"Where was she?" Harrier asked.

"On top of a cart behind a sign. I never would have thought to look up there until she responded to me calling her name." Aerrow replied.

"She responded?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it was cracked and just barely a whisper but I heard it. I asked where she was. Her response was just as short. 'Up here.' majorly spaced out mind you. She was just barely conscious when I found her. I don't think she even realized that I had pulled her down from the cart, I'm not even sure if knows she's out of that mall…or what was the mall seeing as it's just a pile of lumber." Aerrow exclaimed, gesturing to what used to be the mall.

"Thank atmos our dresses were delivered." Starling exclaimed.

"Is that what that young boy was delivering? He said it was a delivery from the mall for Saphire, Starling, Aria, and Piper. I was half tempted to look into them but disregarded it." Harrier exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we might have to postpone the wedding. Let Piper and Saphire recover. Aria too. They took more damage then I did. Piper took the worst of it. She's the only who needs stitches." Starling exclaimed. Saphire stared at Starling.

"Your going to postpone your wedding for Piper? Starling…. That is so… I don't even know what word to use." Saphire exclaimed. Starling stared at Saphire.

"Of course. She's one of the my maids isn't she. I would prefer them to be in best condition not bandaged." Starling exclaimed, making everyone laugh as Saphire blushed heavily. Piper's gasp of Pain their attention to the girl.

"That hurt…"Piper hissed.

"Well look who came back to Atmos." Finn joked. Aria smiled and playfully swatted him.

"Be nice." She smirked.

"My neck hurts." Piper complained. Everyone started laughing, even Piper.

"What about the rest of you? "Saphire asked laughing.

" I'm just a whole lot of pain…. OW! Watch where your sticking that needle buddy." Piper snapped at one of the medics who was stitching up her wounds. The medic grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry miss. Your talking startled me a bite. I've only ever stitched up sleeping patients." The medic exclaimed.

"Well, It's good to see her out of the building…. Or pile of lumber now." Starling exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Ma'am please don't make her laugh, it's hard to stitch the wounds of a laughing person." One of the medic exclaimed.

"Sorry." Starling exclaimed. When the medics were done, they wrapped bandages around the stitches.

"Alright, don't get the stitches wet or they'll dissolve. You'll need them for 3 weeks before they can come out. Then you can get them wet to get them off." One of the medics explained to Piper, who was now sitting up. She nodded.

"Thank you." She told the medic.

"Your welcome miss. Good luck with life." The medic replied. Piper stood and walked over to her friends and threw her arms around Aerrow's neck, almost knocking him over. Saphire and Aria laughed at Aerrow's surprise. Piper kissed him on the check.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Piper told him when she was done hugging him. She stood next to Saphire who poked her in the arm.

"OW! That hurt." Piper complained. She removed her sleeve to show a bandage.

"Sorry. Are there stitches there? It sure felt like it." Saphire exclaimed, an apolitical look on her face.

"Yes, stitches are there." Piper told her, poking her.

"HEY! I'm the poker!" Saphire complained.

"Since when are you a game?" Aria asked. Everyone laughed.

"Well, let's head back to the house. Get Piper some Tylenol for her neck and some chocolate doesn't bad either." Starling exclaimed.

"Oh! Hot chocolate? I can make it!" Saphire exclaimed.

"Okay Saphire, you can make hot chocolate and I can whip up some chocolate cake." Starling exclaimed.

"Why not buy it?" Aria asked.

"Even better." Starling exclaimed. " I tend to burn the cake."

Everyone laughed as they walked toward Harrier's house.

- - -X

Me: Okay, One more chapter? Harrier and Starling's wedding?

Piper: YES!

Me: I'll let the reviewers deiced. In the mean time I'll type up something else.

Piper: R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Bad things happen at the mall… the LAST chapter

Me: Bad things happen at the mall… the LAST chapter.

Piper: WHAT?! Already? Seroiusly! Do that for some of your other stories!

Me: some of those have writer's blocks missy. Naja's tale is going nowhere at the moment… I'm not sure how to take that one forward, I just have events that will but no clue how to lead up to them.

Piper: And what about Ultimate Halloween Party?

Me: In my note book.

Piper: Where's that?

Me: In my backpack.

Piper: which is…

Me: in my dad's car.

Piper: ( sigh) in Baltimore. Very nice. Does that mean your not updating Piper's Bad luck and Bad news?

Me: since they are both in the same note book. No. Not until July 1 when my dad come back.

Piper: What is your dad doing in Baltimore?

Me: Fishing.

Piper: What?!

Me: Okay! Enough Chit chat! I don't own the storm hawks and I am not explaining what one of the reader already know. Now on with the story before I blow a fuse.

Piper: BUT—

Me: No buts! Read already!

X-X-X-x ( sorry, Piper were at a beginning of a LONG argument.)

Starling stood there in her white dress at the alter with Harrier. They had started to exchange their vows at this point and Piper stood still like a statue watching the happy couple with a gently smile, her dress shimmering in the light. Aerrow watched the couple finish exchanging vows and joined the crowd in their cheers when the priest told Harrier he could kiss the bride.

"YAY!" The crowd cheered and the flower girls giggled and whispered how the groom and bride where exchanging cooties. A pair of little boy pushed and shoved at each other playfully. It had been two months since the incident at the mall had occurred. But what Saphire and Aria really thought was funny about this, was how neither Piper or Aerrow had admitted their love for each other.

While Piper was recovering from her wounds, she slept a lot. She would fall asleep at random times such as watching a movie with the girls and they wouldn't disturb her sleep when they went to do something else so Aerrow would sit in a chair and stare at her with a loving and longing look. The three girls (Starling including in these three) hid in the hallway and watched him, whispering and giggling about how cute her and Piper would be together.

"May I present for the First time to the Atmos, Mr. And Mrs. Harrier James Hewitt." The priest exclaimed. The room cheered even louder. When Harrier and Starling descended down the hall toward, Piper looked at Aerrow for the first time since the ceremony started. She smiled and walked up to him for him to walk with her down the isle. Starling and Harrier had been sneaky and swapped Piper and Saphire's places in line so it would fit with the couples that were obviously there. Saphire didn't object at all.

"You look Beautiful." Aerrow told Piper as she took his offered arm.

"Thank you. You look handsome… and a little weird." Piper told him. Aerrow looked at her funny.

"Weird… why's that?" He asked.

"I have a hard time imagining you in a tux. Let's just leave it at that." Piper answered.

"Why do you have a hard time imagining me in a tux?" Aerrow asked.

"Because formality is nothing something you do." Piper answered as they reached the end of the isle.

"Hey, I can do formal. I just don't do it often." Aerrow retorted.

" I've never seen you do formal in all my life until now." Piper replied.

"Okay miss formal." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper gasp in mock hurt.

"Why I never! MR. Smarty pants." Piper exclaimed before sticking her tongue out at him. Harrier laughed. Saphire giggled behind them.

"Now that would be something I would punish Starling for if she ever did that." Harrier exclaimed. Starling laughed.

"It back fires." Starling commented.

"What kind of Punishment?" Aerrow asked.

"It was the weirdest thing I ever saw! Starling stuck her tongue out at Harrier and he put it back in her mouth a kiss. Weird and the last thing I wanted to see happen." Saphire exclaimed. Harrier and Starling laughed.

"All righty then." Aerrow muttered. Piper knew what Harrier and Starling were hinting at. They wanted Aerrow to kiss her. Her face went bright red the moment the moment it clicked in her brain. Saphire laughed at her friend's Face.

"You evil little girl." Piper exclaimed, stepping away from Aerrow and toward Saphire who was next to Junko. Harrier and Starling walked toward the reception room, a grand ballroom bigger then the condor. Junko came to Saphire's rescue and lead her to the Ballroom after Harrier and Starling. Aerrow lead Piper to the room.

"Why di you call Saphire that?" Aerrow asked.

"Because I release her evil plan. That… that... Twitch!"

"Twitch?" Aerrow asked in amusement.

"YES! Twitch. She is an evil litte… UGH!" Aerrow laughed at Piper.

"Did mistake wine for punch or something?" Aerrow asked as he laughed.

"no… why?" Piper asked.

"Because I don't see any plan Piper. Just enjoy the wedding." Aerrow told her. Piper sighed and planned to get Saphire and Aria back for their evilness after the wedding. No point in doing during the wedding, she'd ruin it.

"Fine… fine." Piper muttered and walked toward the refreshments and picked up a glass of water in a wine cup. She found it odd that ALL the cups were wine glasses. But she didn't complain. She liked wine glasses. They made her feel a little old and more important and rich. Piper had been raised by a pair of old People after the death of her parents so she didn't know much for the means of riches and luxury.

"Miss, would you care to try our new dish. We call it 'Death by chocolate's heaven.' It's even better then our 'death by chocolate.'" A Young waitress exclaimed.

"I would love to Thema." Piper exclaimed, reading the waitresses name tag. The waitress had dark skin and lovely green eyes and long black hair.

"Come, I'll get you nice a bowl. They are a table with silver linins. They are quite delicious. Though, shouldn't you be with your friends at your table?" Thema asked as she lead Piper to a table with china bowls filled with chocolate whipped cream, chocolate chips, chocolate shavings, brownie and cookie dough pieces, and atmos knows what else with a cherry dipped in chocolate on top.

"Table?" Piper asked.

"Yes miss. The table with the Bride's maids and the groom's men. And the bride and groom. They are always there at the table. Even look." Thema pointed to a table where Saphire and Aria were Seated with Aerrow and Junko. Finn was talking to a lady in the corner and Aria shooting glares at the two.

"Oh.. I guess I should be over there then. Thank you Thema." Piper exclaimed, taking her drink and her treat over to the table.

"HEY! Look who deiced to join us!" Aria exclaimed. Piper Sat down next to Aerrow and returned to her treat.

"Yeah, I thank Thema for point out the table." Piper exclaimed.

"Ah… Thema is African. Her name means queen. I never really did understand why she works at a place like this when she doesn't have to work at all. She's the owner and is quite rich. What are you eating?" Saphire exclaimed.

"Yum… 'Death By Chocolate's Heaven.'" Piper answered.

"Yum… that sounds good. I'm gonna go snatch some." Saphire exclaimed, getting up and walking to the refreshments. She came back with a treat.

"It's perfect." Saphire exclaimed. Junko and Aerrow rolled their eyes.

"Girls…" They exclaimed.

"Shut it! What's in it?! It looks like... chocolate heaven?" Aria exclaimed.

"MMM! I found caramel!" Piper squealed.

"OMG! YUM! I'll be right back. You guys want some?" Aria asked, looking at Aerrow and Junko. Thema came over with a tray of 'death by chocolate's heaven.'

"Would like to try some? It's Death by Chocolate's Heaven.' You can forget all the other chocolate combinations out there, this one beats them." Thema exclaimed. Aria took one and Aerrow and Junko shrugged and tried it.

"Yum… it's not bad." Aerrow exclaimed.

"No! It's perfect!" Saphire squealed.

"There's something more perfect then this though." Aerrow commented. Saphire laughed.

"Who? Piper?" Saphire asked. Piper started to chock on a pretzel that was in her 'death by chocolate's heaven'.

"Whoa! If you actually die eating this I don't think I'll eat it." Aria joked.

"Umm… maybe." Aerrow commented.

"Oh come one! We've been waiting for the last three months for one of you to admit that you like each other I'm sick of it! Aerrow, We've all seen you staring at Piper as she sleeps when she was recovering. Someone say something!" Saphire exclaimed in almost a yell. She took her her chocolate and walked off.

"Oh dear… I should go talk to her." Aria exclaimed. She took her chocolate and ran after Saphire. Junko stood and walked over to Finn.

"What is talking about?" Piper asked.

"No clue." Aerrow told her.

"You watched me sleep?" Piper asked.

"I… no… no… I mean…." After receiving a look from Piper… " Yes. I was watching you while you slept."

"Awe… that is sooo sweet." Piper cooed. "But Why?"

"Well… um… I wasn't comfortable leaving you alone while you recovered from your injures." Aerrow lied. Piper looked at him. " Okay… that wasn't the reason."

"Than what is?" Piper asked. She turned her whole body toward him.

"Well… I don't have one. I just wanted to watch you. You were so peaceful and calm. And…. Pretty." Aerrow and Piper blushed at his last comment.

"That's not all. I know there is more." Piper exclaimed.

"And… I… well… oh what the point in hiding it…" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Hiding what?" Piper asked.

"Piper… I… I love you. More then just a friend… more then a little sister… something… more." Aerrow exclaimed, his face turning the color of his hair. Piper' gasped then smiled.

"Aerrow… I can not express how much my heart rejoices at those words. I love you too." Piper exclaimed. Then she and Aerrow leaned in for the first kiss of many.

- - -X

Piper: tell them…

Me: Well, then end.

Piper: Tell them.

Me: no. They don't need to know. Germany is the only one who knows and I would like to keep that way. Anyway. Review! I'll update later. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. But, I'd best be off. Bye!

Piper: TELL- ( get cut off by typer who stops typing)


End file.
